Ichigo's sorrow
by OptionalPrincess
Summary: This is a different version of Ichigo's mothers death. This is my first story so please don't judge to harsly.


The rain fell heavily and the river rushed past. I watched as a child cried over a woman it looked like she banged her head really badly. I ran to the child, he had orange hair and brown eyes, I'd say he was around the age of nine.

" Hey, what happened?" I asked him I tried to sound calm. But I wasn't.

" I k-ki-killed my… mommy," He sobbed.

I was so shocked. He did it? I don't believe him

" Looked I'll call an ambulance and while we wait you can tell me the whole story" I took out my phone and started to dial the numbers. " Hello? I need an ambulance. By karakura river. Yes. Thank you"

" Why are y-you helping me," He asked through sobs.

" You're a kid In need, I cant just walk past" I replied while taking of my jacket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

" Ichigo!? Ichigo?!" A man came running up the river.

" Oh no! Daddy's going to kill me!" the kid shouted.

" Ichigo! There you are- what happened?" The man stood there staring at the woman on the ground.

The rain was coming down really hard.

" I asked a question?!" The man shrieked.

The kid flinched.

" Dad, I ki-"

"She fell" I interrupted the kid.

Our hair was drenched and sticking to our faces.

" She fell saving this child" I lied.

He stared at the kid. He stepped forward and slapped him hard. The kid fell over in pain and started crying.

" Oi! What was that for!" I shouted and helped the kid up.

" He wasn't careful so now Masaki's dead!" He shouted and went at the kid again.

The sounds of sirens came closer.

" The ambulance is coming," I said while checking Ichigo.

" That's no going to help… she's dead!" The man shouted at me.

I stared at him and picked the kid up. " Im taking him back to my house to calm him down, you sort out the ambulance" I picked up the kid and walked off.

As I walked off I heard the man crying, _I feel sorry for the man… poor soul just lost his wife._

" Miss…" the kids voice broke me from my thoughts.

" The name's Koizumi Asuka" I replied, now speed walking to get out of the rain. " What's yours?"

" I-Ichigo Ku-Kurosaki" He stuttered, he was shivering so badly due to the cold. " Why are you taking me to your house?"

" Because I didn't trust that man with you" I started jogging knowing my house was around the corner.

" He was my father" I stopped and looked at the kid.

" That's even worse" I replied.

I realized that I had stopped outside my own house. I walked up the steps and unlocked the door with the kid still in my arms. I walked into the living room and put Ichigo down out the sofa. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. _Oh here comes trouble._ " Sister, who did you bring home?" Shiro came through the door scratching his pale head. Shiro is my younger brother, he is an albino, white skin, white hair and black nails. His sclera is an inky black and his irises are a shining gold. He's about the same age as Ichigo.

" Shiro, this is Ichigo, his mother just died and I didn't trust his father 'cause he hit poor Ichigo" I said and pinched Shiros nose " Can you go introduce yourself and see if he's all right? im just making him hot chocolate"

" Yes bossy pants" He turned around on his heels and lazily walked to Ichigos place on the couch.

I heard mumbling from the living room and I heard Ichigos muffled cries.

I walked into the living room and set the hot coco on the table, I turned around to see Ichigo on Shiros lap with his legs on the sofa and he was sleeping. He looked so peaceful.

" Koizumi… Can we keep him?" Shiro asked.

" Yeah but he has to sleep with you till we find a room for him, ok?" I ruffled Shiros hair started to walk off.

" Thanks" I heard Ichigo whisper.

I sighed and walked away.

He'll grow up to be strong even if it costs me my life…

I swear.

~9 years later~

" Ichi! Get up! Your gonna be late!" I shouted as I made toast.

Its been 9 years and Ichigo's been bullied for his hair colour. He comes home with cuts and bruises but he insists that he's fine. He's strong but… not strong enough. Shiro gets it worse but insists on protecting Ichigo no matter what. I just hope they stay strong until I die which is soon. I hope they take it well… Stay strong … my berries.

_Bang!_

" Oh No! It's to early! Not now!" I shouted and ran out the front door to be meet with a group of men holding guns.

I heard steps coming down the stairs I turned around to see Ichigo and Shiro running towards me.

" Get away-" It hit me right… right in my heart.

Why… Why now? I don't want to die… They promised ' 1 year that's all you have if you don't hand them over… I will kill you' that's what they said. So… Why?

I heard Ichigo crying and Shiro Shouting and more gunshots.

No! Please don't let it be true… not them.

Darkness took over and I was thrown onto and abyss of eternal sleep.

Please…

Don't let it be true.

~Shiros point of view~

I held onto Ichigo. I had been shot but it only grazed my arm. Koizumi was dying. I knew it but… I don't think Ichigo wants to believe it… not yet.

" Ichi! We need to get indoors and call the police!" I hissed to my crying brother.

He looked up to me with teary eyes and nodded.

We ran to my dark room and set Koizumi on the bed. I picked up my phone and dialled the numbers. It took a few minutes but they finally picked up. I told them everything and gave them our address. I hung up and turned around to hug Ichigo.

" Shi-Shiro" He sobbed in to my chest.

" Sh… We'll be okay… I promise," I whispered to him.

Please let it be true… I don't want to lie to him.

It took a few minutes for the police to get here. They arrested the men and the ambulance took Koizumi away to the hospital.

~ 2 weeks later, Ichigos point of view~

Koizumi died last week. Today was her funeral. Loads of people turned up. I didn't know many of them. Im sitting by here grave now… Crying.

It's raining… She hated the rain.

" Ichi…" Shiro was walking up to me with an umbrella and a tear stained face.

We have cried most of today and yesterday.

Please…

Koizumi…

Have a nice time in heaven…

I beg you…

~ Heaven, Koizumi point of view~

I woke in a field of beautiful green grass and the sky was a beautiful clear blue, no clouds in sight.

I stood up and looked to the side to see my reflection in a beautiful mirror.

I had a halo above my head and a beautiful pair of wings sprouted from my back.

" Your Koizumi, Right?" a silky voice came from behind me.

I turned around to meet a beautiful lady. She had long hazel brown hair, which went, past her shoulders. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. It was Ichigos mother!

" Yes, You… Are you Ichi's mother?" I asked, my eyes were as wide a dinner plats.

" Yes, My name is Masaki" she had a lovely smile it made the whole field light up with joy.

" Nice to meet you" I said.

" You to, Come with me please" She turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

We were walking for a while till we came to a pond. It sparkled in the sunlight and little fish swam around with its waters.

" Why are we here?" I asked as I stared into the pools depths.

" Just concentrate…" She replied.

As I stared the pool started changing colour and then it started to form a picture.

It formed a picture of Ichigo and Shiro by a grave.

My grave…

As I watched they started hugging and crying together.

I hoped they would take it well…

But I knew they wouldn't…

So… why?

" Stop it" I said and walked of with tears forming in my eyes.

My walk turned into a run and then a sprint

_Bang!_

I just hit something… I looked up to see a man with a big bushy beard and laughing eyes looking down on me.

" Do you want to see them?" he had a big booming, cheerful voice.

My guess he's the man in charge… God.

" Yes… can I please?" I asked trying not to sound surprised.

He nodded and clicked his fingers. In an instant I was in my house in front of my sofa which Ichigo and Shiro were cuddled up on sleeping. There faces were frightened as if they were having a bad dream.

I walked up to them and stroked there hair in a soothing motion and kissed there foreheads.

" Please stay strong and don't break your will… never let your guard down… if anyone judges you just ignore them because… you know there just jealous of you… stay strong my berries… forever…" I whispered to them and stood up. " Im ready take me back know"

I felt my self above the clouds back to heaven to watch my brothers from above.

Stay strong forever my berries…

~The End~

* * *

So this is my first story hope you like it :)


End file.
